¡Odio la menstruacion! Sakura Haruno Oneshot
by mariaana07
Summary: ¿Se imaginan como seria cuando una ninja esta menstruando? Todos sabemos que no hay que meterse con las mujeres en esos dias... Y aqui contamos como fue cuando Sakura se hizo señorita por primera vez.


**Hey ¿como estan? Este es un One-Shot dedicado unica y exclusivamente a Sakura Haruno, de Naruto.**

**Se basa en la primer temporada, e intente hacerlo comico, sobre cuando a Sakura le viene por primera vez.**

**Todos sabemos como nos ponemos a veces las mujeres con eso... y mas la primera vez, estamos muy nerviosas... Bien, imaginense eso con una ninja que sabe artes marciales y con caracter fuerte. XD**

**¡Con moraleja al final! Bueno los dejo leer en paz, bye, ¡espero sus reviews!  
**

¡Odio la menstruación!

Sakura despierta, era un día caluroso, soleado, sin nubes visibles. Se cambio el pijamas de mal humor, se sentía descompuesta del estomago, probablemente la razón era el calor. Apenas si se peino su corto cabello, se puso casi sin mirarse la bandana de Konoha y se calzo para ir a desayunar.

Bajo las escaleras adolorida, sentía un dolor muy fuerte en los ovarios, quien sabe por que, pero si que se sentía pesada.

Llego a la cocina, su madre le había preparado unas tostadas y leche, cosa que casi ni probo, por lo que sorprendió a su madre.

– ¿Que te pasa Sakura? ¿No te sientes bien? – Pregunto extrañada la mujer al ver a su hija.

Sakura la miro con mala cara.

– No se que me pasa, me siento mal… siento dolores por el estomago, pero estos son distintos…

Su madre hizo una pequeña pausa de silencio y comenzó a meditar. A los diez minutos miro nuevamente a su hija.

– Tal vez estas menstruando, tienes 12 años, creo que estas en edad… Mejor fíjate en el baño. Si tienes sangre estas con el periodo. Puedes avisarme cualquier cosa. – Le dijo con una sonrisa en su cara.

– ¿Tu crees mama que yo puedo…?– Susurro la pelirosa con desgana. – Me voy a fijar. – Dijo agachando su cabeza vergonzosa.

Su madre la miro sorprendida.

– No es nada del otro mundo.­­– Le dijo sonriendo al ver a su hija sonrojada. – Mejor anda. Cualquier cosa avísame y te paso tampones.

Sakura se levanto de la silla, salio corriendo de la cocina y se dirigió al baño.­ – Como crecen… – Pensaba en voz alta la mama pelirosa parecida a Sakura.

Abrió la puerta del baño. Se siento en el retrete y bajo lentamente su ropa interior inferior, temiendo con lo que podría encontrarse, cerró sus ojos.

"Vamos Sakura no seas miedosa", pensaba la joven temerosa. Pero luego recordó lo que su madre le dijo, "No es nada del otro mundo…",

– No, no es nada del otro mundo, ¡Aquí voy!

Abrió sus ojos de repente y los abrió como platos cuando se encontró con… eso.

– ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡KKYYAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!

Se escucho un fuerte grito proveniente del baño, su madre se levanto asustada de repente al escuchar el chillido y fue corriendo al baño esperando lo peor.

– ¡Hija! ¡¿Que te paso?! – Preguntaba la madre apresurada y nerviosa. ¿Qué podría haber sido tan grave para que gritara así? ¿La menstruación la había asustado tanto?

– ¡Mama, no entres al baño! – Le ordenaba Sakura medio tartamudeando.

– ¡¿Sakura?! ¿Que te pasa? ¿Es algo grave? – La madre ya comenzaba a preocuparse demasiado. Si no la dejaba entrar iba a derrumbar la puerta.

– ¡No! ¡No es nada! – Seguía gritando nerviosamente Sakura.

Entonces la madre comprendió. Nada grave. Su hija se había asustado. Era un Ninja de la Aldea de la Hoja pero seguía siendo una niña de doce años.

– Sakura, ¿estas menstruando no? – Le pregunto calmada para que Sakura se sintiera cómoda.

Sakura se sonrojo al escucharla preguntarle eso, pero salio del baño igual con la cabeza agachada.

– Si… pero…­– Susurraba avergonzada – me da vergüenza…

Su madre que era más alta por centímetros que Sakura, se arrodillo frente a esta que seguía parada y le miro a los ojos sonriendo amistosamente como una cariñosa madre. Luego poso su mano en el hombro de la jovencita y con la otra mano acaricio levemente su rostro.

– No tienes por que estarlo, es algo natural. Hoy te vas a quedar en casa acostada. No puedes hacer nada con esos dolores.

Sakura levanto la cabeza de repente al escuchar lo ultimo, había olvidado cierto compromiso.

– ¡Hoy no! ¡Tengo que ir a entrenar con Kakashi y los chicos! No me gusta faltar a mis compromisos. – Grito preocupada y decidida Sakura olvidando lo que acababa de suceder. Su madre la miro sorprendida, pero como la conocía sabia que no lograría hacerla quedarse en casa descansando.

– Muy bien, no te voy a decir nada, pero anda a limpiarte y ponte tampones, una vez te enseñe a usarlos por si yo no estaba cuando sucediera,

¿recuerdas?

Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

– Mejor me apuro, ya me voy. – Subió corriendo a su cuarto y a los 15 minutos bajo corriendo nuevamente como si nada.

– Cuídate. – Le dijo su madre, pero su hija ya se había largado.

Sakura estaba llegando al lugar de entrenamiento, según Kakashi, seria un entrenamiento importante, y sin falta tenían que estar los tres ahí, porque seria un entrenamiento en equipo. ¿No había sido suficiente con los cascabeles aquella vez?

De repente un fuerte dolor en los ovarios la obligo a volver a la realidad.

– Aaayyy… me duele… nunca me dijeron que esto doliera…¡¡¡¡AAAHHHH!!!! Encima va a estar ese estupido Naruto molestando, y el otro arrogante que supuestamente es muy fuerte, ¡¿si así lo es por que no pudo pasar ese maldito entrenamiento de árboles?!... – Sakura abrió sus ojos sorprendiéndose así misma de lo que pensaba en ese momento – ¡POR DIOS! ¡Estoy hablando mal de Sasuke-kun! No lo puedo creer… si que estoy un poco nerviosa por esto…

Mientras Sakura caminaba hundida en sus pensamientos choca con algo y cae.

– ¿Pero que...? – Abre sus ojos y ve a un rubio parado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que la puso con los nervios de punta.

– ¡Naruto, que imbecil eres! ¡Fíjate por donde vas! Tonto…

Naruto se dio vuelta al instante cuando escucho la voz de Sakura.

– ¿Sakura-chan? Fue un accidente, lo siento…– Repetía el rubio sonriendo como siempre.

– ¡¡Ya cállate!! Como molestas…– Le grito sin piedad, mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza con una vena en la cara y Naruto lloraba.

– ¡Que fue un accidente! – Repetía entre chillidos el rubio de naranja.

Pero fueron interrumpidos por un pelinegro vestido de azul que se encontraba allí observando la escena.

– Déjense de payasadas. – Dijo en tono arrogante el Uchiha.

Sakura para sorpresa de todos, le miro con cara de… ¿odio? Pues si, Sakura estaba molesta ese día.

– ¡No me molestes Sasuke! ¡No te creas superior! – Le contesto la pelirosada mientras un rubio la miraba boqui-abierto y Sasuke la observaba serio y fijo.

Un momento de silencio invadió el sitio de entrenamiento. Sakura y Sasuke se miraban de mala gana mientras Naruto observaba nervioso la situación.

Parecía que Naruto iba a abrir la boca cuando apareció Kakashi, tarde como siempre.

– Hey pero que sorpresa, me he cruzado con… – Kakashi no termino su frase pues una voz en un no muy amigable tono le interrumpió.

– ¡Kakashi! Pero que sorpresa, ¡¡TARDE COMO SIEMPRE!! – Grito una pelirosa enfadada por Sabe-Dios-Que-Razón.

Kakashi la miro asustado pero rápido comenzó a excusarse levantando una mano y cerrando su único y visible ojo de forma amistosa. Su tono de voz cambio de amistoso a algo asustado y un poco tartamudeante.

– ¡Eh Sakura! ¿Cómo estas? Hoy se me cruzo un…– Nuevamente su frase quedo incompleta.

– ¿QUE COSA? ¡¿EH?! ¡¿SE TE CRUZO UN GATO NEGRO?! ¡¿EH?! Ya cállate, ¡empecemos este maldito entrenamiento de una vez y terminemos! – Ella no entendía por que, pero simplemente no estaba de humor y quería matar a alguien. ¡Maldito calor! ¿Siempre hacia tanto calor? ¡Bonito día había elegido Kakashi para entrenar!

– Sakura-chan ¿Que te pasa? – Pregunto medio temeroso y temblando Naruto.

Sakura se giro hacia donde estaba el rubio y lo miro con cara de asesina, una vena sobresalía de su frente.

– ¿Tienes algún problema…?

Las pupilas de Naruto se achicaron e hicieron blancas impresionantemente y comenzó a temblar como un gatito mojado.

– Y-yo n-no S-Sakura-chan.... – Dijo mientras daba pasos hacia atrás.

– Pues bien. – Dijo Sakura indiferente.

Una voz fría resonó en los oídos de Sakura.

– Que molesta estas. – Le dijo indiferente.

Sakura giro hacia el algo enfadada y con una mirada desafiantemente extraña miro al Uchiha que le había dicho lo que colmo el vaso.

– Que raro… el señor Uchiha cree que soy molesta, guau que novedad. – Le sobraba Sakura en tono sarcástico. – Eres tan simpático y bueno que no logro entender por que no se respeta como antes tu lindo Clan. – Sakura hizo una pausa y cuando menciono la palabra "clan" Sasuke inmediatamente cambio su inexpresiva cara a una levemente resentida y apretó sus puños y dientes con fuerza para contenerse a llorar. Creía que Sakura le iba a pedir disculpas por esto ultimo, ya que la misma hizo una extraña pausa y se puso a pensar en lo que dijo. Pero no fue tan así…mas bien pensaba en como darle donde mas le doliera con ese tema.

– Lo siento Sasuke-kun… Me equivoque al decir eso… – Sasuke la miro enojado e iba insultarla pero cuando abrió la boca ella se apresuro a hablar. – Me equivoque ya que en realidad no puede ser llamado clan algo que esta muerto.

…

Un silencio infernal reino el lugar. Ni siquiera se escuchaba el viento.

–…Tu…– Sasuke se queda callado, pero eso que dijo realmente lo enojo… solo no dijo nada, solo un "tu" que no logro finalizar, pues no sabia que decir. Apretó sus dientes fuertemente.

Kakashi y Naruto miraban sorprendidos al Uchiha y a una extraña Sakura.

– Sakura-chan hizo callar a Sasuke… – Pensaba aun atónito Naruto.

Como siempre, el sensei rompió el silencio.

– ¿Pero que habrá pasado con la chica educada e inteligente?

Ella simplemente lo miro seria.

– La chica educada e inteligente hoy no esta de humor.

Kakashi se quedo callado, no comprendía, así que paso de Sakura indiferente y comenzó a hablar sin rodeos.

– Comencemos el entrenamiento, este entrenamiento consiste en encontrar tres anillos, los tres son iguales, pero deben ayudarse en equipo, en todo momento. La dificultad no será que los anillos están dispersos en el bosque, sino que hay trampas por todos lados. Tienen exactamente tres horas para terminar esto…si no lo logran lo volverán a hacer mañana, pero no con tres anillos, ¡sino con seis! – Decía serio y en tono amenazador Kakashi.

– ¡Hey sensei! ¡¿Esto en que nos beneficia como ninjas?! – Pregunto Naruto intrigado por el entrenamiento.

– Los ayuda a desarrollar sus sentidos del reflejo y además es muy útil para aprender a concentrar su chakra a la perfección y aprender a captar las trampas ninjas y salirse de ellas.­– Respondió el Sensei.

Sasuke, que aun se encontraba algo fuera de si, reaccionó a escuchar la respuesta del sensei.

– No necesitamos nuestro chakra para encontrar tres anillos. – Le dijo en tono arrogante.

Kakashi le sonrío presumidamente dentro de la mascara y prosiguió.

– La verdad si. Estos anillos están hechos de chakra y para encontrarlos necesitan concentrarse para sentir el chakra y localizarlo, y además…

Sakura que se encontraba escuchando resignada y con ganas de irse ya a casa interrumpió rápidamente para terminar esa mierda de entrenamiento, según ella.

– ¡Ya entendimos todos! ¿¡Cuántas explicaciones de mierda nos quieres dar!? – Kakashi miro con sus ojos en blanco a Sakura. Pero esta no paro de hablar. Sus compañeros la miraban algo asustados. Si, hoy, incluso Sasuke. – El punto es, par de inútiles – Sasuke la miro preguntándose si acaso también se refería a el con ese concepto y Naruto solo la escuchaba – que si no encontramos tres estupidos anillos de estupido chakra mañana volveremos a hacer el estupido entrenamiento con nuestro estupido sensei pero será doblemente difícil. ¿Esta claro? – Les dijo mientras los miraba esperando un si de respuesta. Ninguno respondió pues los dos estaban muy cagados como para decir ni mu. Solo Kakashi se atrevió a hablar.

– Si… este… pueden comenzar ahora mismo, y si ustedes quieren…– Otra vez lo interrumpió la Haruno.

– Si, si, si. Bla, bla, yo me quiero largar, así que no me molesten ustedes dos y busquen solitos los anillos, o que no saben cuidarse par de bebes.

– Sakura-chan… es…este… nosotros…– Decía Naruto temblando sin poder pronunciar palabra con firmeza.

– ¿QUE DIJISTE NARUTO? – Le dijo Sakura en un tono sospechosamente alto.

Naruto se quedo en parálisis, y no dijo nada.

– Eso me pareció, y ahora adiós, si necesitan algo, llámenme, que para eso estoy yo, su niñera. –Dijo antes de irse la histérica jovencita.

Los tres se quedaron mirando como desaparecía la Haruno sola. ¿Acaso se creía tan capaz de encontrar los anillos sola? ¿Y niñera…? ¿Pero que…?

Sasuke reacciono y quito a Naruto de su parálisis.

– Vamos Naruto. – Ordeno Sasuke.

– S-si. – Respondió el rubio.

Sakura se fue por su lado dejando a esos dos atrás, parecía estar muy apurada por terminar ese entrenamiento, así que no le importo lo que ellos hicieran.

De repente sintió una puntada muy fuerte en la barriga, demasiado molesta. Le dolía como nunca le había dolido el estomago, hasta que mientras saltaba entre los árboles…choco contra algo… o alguien… lo que sea… iba a matar lo que fuese.

– ¡Ayy! Que mierda…– Cuando Sakura mira para arriba a ver con que se había chocado, era nada más ni nada menos que Sasuke.

Muy sospechosamente el pelinegro le sonríe amistosamente.

– ¡Hola Sakura! ¿Que tal te va con los anillos, eh? – Le pregunta el chico con una sonrisita en la cara.

Sakura lo miro con cara de no importarle (que raro de Sakura, pero es que en ese momento la chica no tenia mas en la cabeza que los dolores menstruales)

– ¿Eh? – Dijo desentendida Sakura.

Un peli-gris sentado a lo lejos reía arrogantemente.

– JAJAJA, estoy seguro de que Sakura va a caer en esa trampa ilusionaría que le prepare de Sasuke…– Decía un Kakashi presumido.

Pero, allá donde estaba Sakura…

– ¡Sasuke no molestes! – Le grito ella a la ilusión.

– Pero Sakura, que pasa, ven, vamos a dar un paseo…– Le seguía jodiendo el joven con una sonrisita que tenia ganas de quitarle a patadas. Pero entonces se le ocurrió una idea mejor que pegarle patadas.

Sakura se para de donde estaba sentada y le toma la mano a Sasuke.

– Bien Sakura, ahora…– Sakura no lo dejo terminar la oración y con la mano derecha, que es con la que lo agarraba, ella se da vuelta de repente, dando vuelta a Sasuke con ella, y tirándolo con todas sus fuerzas al suelo, luego saco un kunai y se lo atravesó. Una sonrisa ganadora se dibujo en el rostro de la chica.

– Te dije… que no me molestaras.

De repente Sasuke empiezo a desaparecer y se dio cuenta que era una ilusión.

– ¿Una ilusión? ¿No era el original? Pero si eran iguales… – Dijo la joven en tono deprimente y decepcionado como una total sádica. Y bueno. Una Ninja menstruando no es recomendable.

Mientras tanto Naruto y Sasuke intentaban concentrar su chakra, cosa que no podían debido a que Sasuke concentraba su chakra demasiado pesado, y no lograba localizar nada.

Naruto por otro lado concentraba su chakra demasiado liviano, y no duraba

mucho concentrándose.

La única que lo concentraba perfectamente era Sakura, la cual no estaba para ayudarlos y ellos aunque odiasen admitirlo la necesitaban.

– Necesitamos a Sakura, ya solo faltan dos horas y no tenemos ninguno. Me pregunto si estará bien…– Dijo Naruto algo preocupado.

Sasuke cerró sus ojos y una extraña sonrisita de costado se formo en sus labios.

– ¿Sakura? ¿Bien? Con el carácter que tiene hoy debe estar más que bien. –

Le respondió el pelinegro

Naruto se quedo algo sorprendido ante el extraño comentario de Sasuke.

Mientras tanto Sakura estaba muy adolorida…

– Quisiera ser un hombre…– En ese momento se largo a llorar, porque ya no soportaba ese maldito dolor, y seguro necesitaría un cambio de tampón – ¡¡¡Tengo que encontrar esos anillos y largarme de aquí!!! – Grito decididamente a encontrarlos.

Estaba dispuesta a seguir su travesía cuando de repente ve a… ¿Tenten? ¿Pero que…?

¿Ella en ese lugar? ¿Y sin Neji, o Lee?

– ¿Y tu que haces aquí, Tenten? – Le pregunto extrañada a la joven que se encontraba aun de espaldas.

Tenten seguía callada.

Sakura se acerco para verla, y…

¡¡¡Tenten no tenia rostro!!!

– Una ilusión… QUE MIERDA ES ESTO, ¡¡¡ME QUIERO IR Y ESE IDIOTA ME SIGUE DEJANDO TRAMPAS ILUCIONARIAS, NO ME ASUSTO!!! ¡Y A ESA CARA DE PANDA LE HUBIERAS DEJADO EL ROSTRO, SEGURO QUE ASI SI ME ASUSTO!

Sakura vio como desaparecía el cuerpo y se dedico a concentrar su chakra, y lo logro rápidamente, así, encontró dos anillos:

Uno estaba debajo de la tierra enterrado, y el otro, estaba adentro de un charco de agua.

– Ya Sakura, enala y exhala, enala y exhala, me tengo que tranquilizar… ya me falta poco… AAAAAAAYYYYY!!!! Maldita puntada…Aj, yo voy a regresar, me importa poco lo que le pase a esos inútiles, yo me largo.

Después de unos instantes, llega a donde esta Kakashi y le tira por la cabeza dos anillos.

El los toma en su mano derecha instantáneamente antes de que estos cayeran al suelo.

– Sakura, debías regresar con Naruto y Sasuke, además estos son dos anillos, no tres, y…– Sakura lo miro y sin decirle nada hizo callar a Kakashi cuando ve una vena casi explotándole de la frente.

– ¿Si, Sensei-sama…? – Pregunta la joven con una amabilidad sospechosa.

– No, nada, ¡te estaba yo felicitando por tu gran astucia! – Respondió

muy nervioso el maestro.

– ¡Bien! – Dijo sonriendo con sus ojos cerrados y cara totalmente alegre.

Kakashi no entendía nada pero prefería no preguntarle.

De repente, bueno, no tan de repente, más bien dos horas después aparecen los dos gennin, hechos polvo, con cara de haber usado mucho chakra, pero no traían ni un anillo… mientras Sakura estaba muy tranquila y sin un rasguño sentada con dos anillos puestos en su mano.

Naruto la mira con bronca pero se defiende rápidamente.

– ¡JA! ¡SOLO LLEVAS DOS! ¡AL MENOS TE FALTO UNO! – Grita el rubio al verla sin uno de los anillos.

Sakura le niega lenta y arrogantemente con la cabeza.

– No, Naruto… en realidad encontré los tres, pero tire uno al lago para ver si ustedes par de inútiles lo encontraban, pero no pudieron. – Le dijo con una leve sonrisita sobradora en la cara.

Sasuke la miro sin comprender, ¿Cómo mierda lo había logrado? Estaba desconcertado. Naruto también estaba desconcertado. Kakashi, Kakashi simplemente no entendía.

– Sakura… ella sola logro salvarse de todas las trampas y sin ningún rasguño, mientras nosotros estamos… estamos…que nos caemos… esto es…

decepcionante…– Pensaba Sasuke con cara sorprendida y machucada a la vez.

Sakura pasó de los tres sin dar importancia a sus caras.

– Yo me voy a casa, idiotas. –Dijo la chica, y al instante desapareció.

Todos se quedaron en silencio con cara de ¿WHAT THE FUCK?

– ¿Pero que le habrá pasado a ella para estar así hoy? – Pregunto Naruto a Kakashi y Sasuke, pero en la cara de estos dos se veía que no entendían mas que Naruto del por que la histeria hoy.

– Hmp…– Dijo Sasuke en señal de "ni puta idea"

– Mmm…– Kakashi directamente no supo contestar, pero al instante dijo otra cosa – No tengo la mas minima idea, pero la cuestión es que ustedes dos fracasaron el entrenamiento, así que mañana a las cinco de la madrugada los quiero ver aquí porque van a buscar los seis anillos prometidos. – Dijo sonriendo tranquilamente, y dejando a los chicos con cara de "mierda", desapareció.

Sakura entro despacio a casa. Cuando su madre la oyó entrar fue a verla.

–Sakura, ¿Como estas?, ya sabes, de tus dolores.

Sakura le miro sonriendo simpáticamente y respondió inmediatamente.

– ¡Bien, muchas gracias por preguntar! – Miro la hora de un reloj. – Me voy a dormir.

Subió las escaleras, se cambio de ropa, y se metió en la cama meditando y entre susurros Sakura murmuraba entre la oscuridad y sus sabanas…

– Soy una mujer, una mujer que encontró los tres anillos aun menstruando…

FIN_

Moraleja 1: No te metas con una chica que esta menstruando por primera vez… de hecho, no te metas con una chica que este menstruando y punto (y menos si sabe artes marciales ninjas)

Moraleja 2: No esperes compasión por un hombre en esos días porque ellos no entienden una bosta ya que ellos no poseen la maldición de Andrés, el que te viene una vez por mes.

AUTORA_ María Ana. SamyNegro07.


End file.
